


Our Lives Don't Get Any Better From Here

by Tinyballofhate



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, It's getting smutty, M/M, Oral Sex, SUPER ADORABLE, The rating changed too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyballofhate/pseuds/Tinyballofhate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun and Neptune are officially seniors in high school, so they decide to have a nice romantic getaway right before school starts and what better place to go than the beach?<br/>Before they know it, they go back to their small town in Ohio, and what happens in Florida, stays in Florida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one will be like an actual story and not some kinda smutty one-shot uwu  
> Also there is more than one chapter but I'm on mobile atm so it won't let me change it

 Sun and Neptune load up their small four person car. 

"What a summer huh," Neptune smiled kissing Sun's cheek.

"Yeah, I can't even believe your parents are letting you come when it's just the two of us," Sun said back as he slammed the trunk two or three times to make it actually close. Sun opened the passenger door and made an awkward hand gesture.

"Why thank you," Neptune said sarcastically, sitting and putting on his seatbelt.

"Any thing for my blue-haired prince," Sun said as made his way to the driver side. "Let's hit the road."

There was no doubt that this would be a summer of fun-- and lots of shopping and food. After about an hour, Sun was left alone with the music.

Both Sun and Neptune had a thing for broadway music.

Neptune, needless to say was out cold.

"You really can sleep anywhere can't you? Jeez."

 

 

Three more hours pass and Neptune springs from a dead sleep, "I need to pee."

"Jesus, scared me a little. Well it's about one, so we can stop and eat lunch?"

"Sounds okay with me," he said groggily.

Sun made quick work of finding an exit and pulled off the highway.

"So do we have any options?" Neptune said putting his seat back in a normal position and not flat down.

"Well we have the diverse selection of gas-station-Mc Donald's and Dairy Queen, so you choose."

"Well Dairy Queen isn't in a sketchy ass Go Mart, so let's go there.

 

 

"The first thing Neptune did was run to the bathroom, telling Sun to get the norm.

He got the five dollar lunch thing and apparently it comes with another chicken wrap thing now, so that was great.

The two ate their food, sharing the large soda and strawberry sundae.

Neptune sat back in his seat. "That was pretty great," he smiled. "How far away are we?"

Sun sighed, "Well you only slept for about four hours, so we're about ten more away."

"Oh my god really?"

"Yeah, so.. Let's get back on the road, and can you not go right to sleep?"

"Yeah yeah okay," Neptune said getting up and throwing their trash away. 

"What do you say we hit the road again?" Sun said as he held the door open for Neptune.

 

So the two were on their merry way down the highway.

Conversation was mostly dumb things such as, "wow look at the bug we just hit holy shit," and "is that a deer? I think that's like a dead deer."

 

About three more hours later and, "oh hell it's my jam," Neptune screeched cranking up the volume so suddenly it made Sun swerve.

"Jesus H. Christ," Sun said trying to regain any bit of drivers Ed he had.

"Sorry, but it's my jam."

"Dude," Sun said. " it's that tell me Im worth it song."

"Yeah and you need to tell me I'm worth it," Neptune winked, practically dancing on Sun during the sax chorus.

"Dude I'm trying to drive dude back up," Sun half shouted.

"Oops sorry," Neptune said getting off Sun.

 

In about four more hours of the same conversation, the two were finally in Florida.

"Sunshine State my asshole it's raining," Sun grumbled.

"Have you ever been to Florida? It rains for like ten minutes and goes away so you're fine dude. No doubt we'll be by the pool at out little house in thirty minutes. Promise," Neptune said patting Sun's shoulder.

"Yeah okay, whatever."

 

The two sat in their swanky pink, very retro two bath one bed house.

"It's still raining," Sun pouted.

"Dude I'm sorry."

"We are literally dating and you call me dude I'm dead," Sun laughed.

"Hey now," Neptune chuckled.

 

The he two sat around for about thirty or forty minutes waiting for the rain to stop, but it never really did. 

"Can I sign a paper that says if I get struck by Lightning its my fault cause this is ridiculous," Sun sighed. 

"Hmm, no cause what would I do without you?"

"Good point."

"Hey I think it's starting to let up now though," Neptune said hopping off the bed and rushing to the door. 

Needless to say, Sun followed suit. 

"Thank Jesus H. Christ it stopped," Sun said and within a matter of minutes they were both in their swim trunks. 

"And now our summer of fun can begin," Nuptune said pushing Sun into the pool. 

Sun had great reflexes though so Neptune went down with him. 

"Summer of fun," Sun said, kissing Neptune on the cheek. 


	2. Shopping in Florida is a lot Different than Ohio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Neptune are getting settled in and decide to hit one of the big Florida style malls, and wow are they culture shocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided after 6 months it deserves a second chapter? This will also be the chapter where the rating changes!

After getting settled in and getting a good night's rest, the two decide to start having fun. 

"Hey,while you're in the shower, I'm gonna try to find us a mall, okay?" Sun called to Neptune. 

"Okay," Neptune called back, trying to figure out how the shower worked. After a couple minutes and a few attempts to get in a shower with just cold, or hot, water, he got it just right. 

Sun poked in, "Hey,I found one, I'm gonna go get ready."

Neptune turned off the shower and stepped out. "Okay, cool!" He said, kinda shocking Sun. "Would you care to bring me a towel?"

Sun happily said he would and returned a couple minutes later. 

"Thanks," Neptune smiled and kissed him. 

 

 

After about 30 minutes, the two were ready. Neptune was dressed in a pair of grey, Jean style, shorts and a light blue tank top. His blue hair casually swept to the side, as per usual. 

Sun was clad in a black pair of jeans, the hot never really bothered him too much, and a red t-shirt. He had a small leather bracelet, which he constantly insisted was a 'manly wristband'. Sun's hair was a mess, so nothing new. 

The two happily locked up their house for the week and navigated their way to the mall. 

"I wonder if there's any weird stores," Neptune said. 

"What do you mean weird?"

"Anything we don't have."

"Ah true, true."

 

When they got to the mall, Sun was practically screaming. "This place is fuckin'  _huge."_

The two excitedly hopped out of the car. 

"Can we hold hands?" Neptune asked with a slight giggle.

"Well duh, we're dating aren't we? This isn't our backwards school."

"Point," he said as the two intertwined their hands. Sun thought holding hands was one of the cutest things to do as a couple. He thought the whole concept of just holding onto someone's hand and not letting go was a big deal.

Long story short, Sun loved holding Neptune's hand.

The two walked in through the food court. They had intentions of ordering a pizza later, so they skipped that section. The first big store they saw was a clothing store with an odd name. They took a couple steps in, looked at a cute ass hoodie, and booked out of there.

"Okay, that shirt was cute, but  _seventy dollars_? That's a little much." Sun sulked. 

"Yeah, that was kinda ridiculous. It was cute, but not seventy dollars cute," Neptune chuckled and used his free hand to mess with his hair. There weren't too many stores they didn't have back home, the only ones were designer stores, or expensive chain stores.

At about 3:00, the two decided to head back to their 'house' and get some food.

 

"What do you want on your pizza?" Sun asked.

"The usual, cheese and pepperoni."

Sun placed the order and was told it'd be about thirty minutes and their food would be their way.

"This better be some bomb ass pizza if we're waiting this long for it."

This was the stage of hunger when Sun was short tempered. Sun gets really mad, and Neptune could feel it coming on. He decided to have some fun in the half hour things were gonna take. 

Sun was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV, trying to get used to the Florida channels. 

Neptune jumped infront of the TV, blocking Sun's view. He was wearing a small pair of men's black and navy striped underwear and no shirt. "How does this look, babe?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

Sun seemed just a little surprised at Neptune's change in clothes. "I think it's a look I could  _get behind_ ," he said smirking slightly.

"I don't think you'll be getting behind anything," Neptune teased, wanting to see Sun's reaction. "Not yet, at least."

"Then did you dress up just to tease me?"

"Pretty much." Neptune walked his way to the couch and sat down in front of Sun. "I was thinking, we could do  _something_ while we wait for the pizza." He said, propping himself to his knees. He made eye contact with Sun and he started to rub around his crotch and thighs. Sun couldn't help but let out a breathy sigh. "I haven't really done anything and you're already popping a hard." 

Sun blushed, "I couldn't help it. You being dressed like that gets me all excited." 

Neptune decided after teasing Sun through his pants, he should actually get started. He unzipped Sun's pants. Sun didn't have the longest length, but man he was thick, and man, Neptune loved it. 

Neptune simply stroked Sun, slowly, fast, smooth, rough, differentiation is the key. After a small dribble of precum started to leak out from Sun, Neptune decided to start working with his mouth.

He started by licking Sun's length and taking in the tip, holding eye contact the whole time.

That drove Sun _crazy_. Moans and various profanities started slipping from his lips as Neptune continued to bob up and down on his dick, taking more in each time.  

Neptune pulled off and licked down the shaft a few times and giving the head light kisses. 

"Neptune," Sun panted. "I'm gonna cum soon." All Sun's words were breathy and heavy. 

Neptune didn't react. He loved it when Sun came in his mouth. He always said 'spitters are quitters.'

"Neptune, I'm--" Sun tried to warn as he came down his boyfriend's throat.

Neptune swallowed every drop with a smile. "Now wasn't that something you needed?" He said standing up and kissing Sun on the lips.

After getting cleaned up, there was a knock at the door. "Pizza boy's here!" Neptune called out. 

As if Neptune giving the best blowjob  _ever_ wasn't enough, the pizza was, infact, bomb as hell.

 


End file.
